<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once a Student, Always a Student by Manicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715631">Once a Student, Always a Student</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manicorn/pseuds/Manicorn'>Manicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Street Fighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alcohol, Bathing/Washing, Corporal Punishment, Embarrassment, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Humiliation, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Martial Arts, Muscles, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manicorn/pseuds/Manicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Master Gouken seemingly returns from the dead, Ryu quickly makes room for him back in his life. But it's not the old days anymore. How will their relationship have changed in the intervening years? And more worryingly... how will it have stayed exactly the same? A Street Fighter IV spanking/discipline story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gouken/Ryu (Street Fighter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once a Student, Always a Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commissioned by my good friend Eshaolang. Thanks again!</p><p>If you'd like to see an illustration of this story (warning: NSFW!) check his twitter: https://twitter.com/eshaolang/status/1348052018896592898</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryu's heart sang. His master was alive.</p><p>He'd been shocked, of course, to see Master Gouken standing underneath the waterfall when he'd returned to his old training grounds. It'd been years since they'd seen each other. The last memory he had of Master Gouken had been in the aftermath of Akuma's attack. His large and burly frame—always so strong, so powerful—had lain crumpled against the wall. There had been so much blood...</p><p>There were reasons Gouken was alive now, of course. Explanations. Men didn't simply come back from the dead. But in truth Ryu hardly cared about them. <i>His master was alive.</i></p><p>They fell back into training as if he'd never left. It didn't matter that Ryu was no longer the idolizing boy he'd been at the start. It didn't matter he'd long since become a man in his own right, one who'd undergone trials even Master Gouken could not truly understand. None of it mattered, because some things never changed. Ryu was still focused on his quest for personal perfection through fighting. That was all Master Gouken needed to hear before he took him back under his wing.</p><p>But that was also when the problems started.</p><p>"Keep your form up, Ryu! You could have easily blocked that."</p><p>"You are losing focus, my student! Do I need to liberate you from distractions?"</p><p>"Clearly your skills have gotten rusty in my absence! I see now there is much work to be done."</p><p>The first training session had left Ryu panting on the floor, feeling vaguely resentful and even humiliated. Over the following week, the feelings only grew worse. Master Gouken was treating him like he was still his student, yes—but it as if he were back to being a child! It was like a day hadn't passed since their first lesson together. And rather than comfort Ryu through familiarity, he found himself growing angry at the treatment.</p><p>And yet... Gouken <i>was</i> still Ryu's old teacher. Perhaps this was for the best? There was still much Gouken had left to teach him, after all. Were the training sessions not evidence of that—even if he found them demeaning? Ryu's thoughts circled themselves in this way. His deep respect for Master Gouken battled with his newly-forged respect for himself.</p><p>He had to talk to someone, and there was only one other who could possibly understand.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div><p>"...Ryu, old buddy? Man, I haven't heard your voice in ages!"</p><p>"Yes. Hello Ken. Er... how is Eliza? And your son?"</p><p>"Heh. They're both fine, but let's cut to the chase. You never call to ask about my family. Let me guess... Master Gouken?"</p><p>Ryu nearly dropped the phone. "Y—you knew?"</p><p>"Of course I knew. Who do you think he visited first?" His best friend laughed over the line. "He wanted me to move to Japan and renew my training with you guys again! Can you believe it? Like we were back in 1987!"</p><p>"But you refused?"</p><p>"Well... of course! I've got a family now. I'm running an international business. I can't just pack up and drop everything for a year, even if part of me does want to go back to the old days. But, yknow... we've changed."</p><p>Ryu nodded. That was just it. They'd changed. "I suppose that's understandable," he said.</p><p>"You <i>suppose?</i> Of course it's understandable! Hey buddy, is he there now?"</p><p>"Yes. For about a week now."</p><p>"And you've renewed <i>your</i> training with him?"</p><p>"Yes. It seemed proper. But it is, uhh..."</p><p>"Let me guess. He's still just as much of a hard ass as ever."</p><p>Ryu had to smile. It felt like he was trespassing somehow. Like Ken was taking him down a road of trouble, just like back in the old days. "Yes, he is very much still a 'hard ass'."</p><p>"Man, I remember some of the punishments he used to hand out. You know, I'd never even been <i>spanked</i> before I started trained with him?"</p><p>This time Ryu was the one who laughed. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"Dude! I was a spoiled rich kid! My dad didn't believe in that stuff! But once I got off the plane to Japan it was like I was in a whole new world. I remember the first time I gave Master Gouken lip. He had me jack-knifed over his knee before I could even spit, my pants pulled down and my—"</p><p>"And your bratty little butt punished til it was as red as your gi," Ryu finished with a smile. "You deserved it."</p><p>"I always did, but that's not the point," Ken chuckled. "Besides, I wasn't the only one who got it as I recall."</p><p>"True. I received my fair share as well, usually because you dragged me into your mischief."</p><p>"Yup. Those were the days." The two men passed a few moments in companionable silence, each reliving the past. Eventually though, Ryu heard a crackle of static from the other end. "Hey, Ryu."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Think Master Gouken <i>still</i> believes in spankin' his students?"</p><p>At that Ryu had to splutter and choke. It was several moments before he could form words.</p><p>"I mean, you <i>are</i> back to training under him, right...? Just sayin', these are questions you ought to have asked before signing back up."</p><p>"That is... that is not...!"</p><p>"Hey Ryu, has Master Gouken pulled down your pants and put you over his knee like the big bad boy you are yet?" he heard his friend tease.</p><p>"That is not funny!" Ryu erupted. "Master Gouken would never do that! I am a grown man now!"</p><p>"Hah! Sure pal. <i>I</i> know that, and <i>you</i> know that. But here's the question." His voice dripped with barely withheld amusement. "Does Master Gouken know that?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div><p>After his conversation, Ryu was even more troubled than before. Though Ken was clearly only trying to get his goat, the fact remained Master Gouken <i>had</i> been behaving exactly like they were back in the old days again. Ryu resolved to talk to him directly.</p><p>But when the time came, it did not go as planned.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Gouken's bushy brows had contracted sharply. "You <i>are</i> still my pupil!"</p><p>"Well... that is so, but that does not mean our relationship is the same as when I was a boy," Ryu tried to explain. "I am a grown man now. In fact, I've taken on pupils of my own at times."</p><p>"You speak of that young girl, Sakura? Bah! You've taught her only how to follow you like a pup! You still have a long road to go before any can truly call you 'master'."</p><p>"Still, I feel..."</p><p>"In this case you must trust my judgement," Gouken had said sharply. "While some relationships come and go in your life such as friends, lovers, or even enemies, some remain forever fixed. One such is the bond between master and student. Even if you live to be 100, my pupil, I will remain your master. That is simply the way it's always been in the world of martial arts."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"No buts!" Gouken had thundered, surprising Ryu with the force. "I have told you how it is to be! Or do I need to explain it the way I did back when you were a boy?"</p><p>Ryu had been too shocked to ask what he meant by that. But Ken's words swiftly came back to him, as well as his snickers. For some reason, Ryu's muscled buttocks twitched under his gi.</p><p>"O-of course not!" he said, flustered. "I only meant—"</p><p>"Good! Then meet me within the hour in the central courtyard. There is still much of your fundamentals to go over." The burly old man then strode away without another word, his silver pony-tail trailing behind his broad shoulders. Ryu was left contemplating exactly what he'd meant.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div><p>
  <i>Hey Ryu, has Master Gouken pulled down your pants and put you back over his knee yet?</i>
</p><p>The words refused to leave his mind. He knew they were ridiculous—Master Gouken might be a man of tradition, but even he had limits. Still, Ryu's thoughts kept returning to the subject, unbidden, any time his mind wandered... which it shouldn't be doing in the first place, as he was meant to be training.</p><p>"Concentrate, Ryu! Where is your head? It is as if you are a million miles away!"</p><p>Ryu grimaced. He couldn't exactly explain and say he'd been pre-occupied imagining how hard his master's palms might still feel.</p><p>"I'm sorry Master. It will not happen again."</p><p>"Be sure that it doesn't! Or perhaps I had better prepare a <i>discipline stick</i> like back in the old days!"</p><p>Those words called forth a thousand memories, compounding the problem. A <i>discipline stick</i> was the switch his master bade him or Ken prepare any time they'd been particularly naughty, or had otherwise shirked in their training. There was a certain breed of tree in the area which was perfect for the purpose. Gouken would then direct them to drop their pants and bend over before lashing the stick upon the deserving student's bare bottom. The pain was intense, and it was nearly impossible to keep from crying out over the course of the standard six lashes.<br/>
The punishments were never private, either. Whether it was Ken or Ryu getting it, the other always watched. That was so, as Master Gouken put it: "two could learn from the punishment of one." </p><p>Ryu suddenly recalled dozens of long nights he'd comforted a teary-eyed Ken within their shared room, gently rubbing healing ointment onto his striped bottom and carressing the sore, welted cheeks with his hands. And on more than a few nights Ken had done the same for him, rubbing and tending to his bruised buttocks until he finally drifted off to an exhausted sleep.</p><p>Yes, they could grin about it now as adults, but at the time...</p><p>
  <i>"You deserved it."</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I always did," Ken laughed.</i>
</p><p>Ryu had been falling behind in his training for quite some time... since long before Master Gouken's miraculous return. Did <i>he</i> deserve it now?</p><p>A blow to the soolar plexus jammed him out of his thoughts with a start. He had no idea what part of himself those thoughts had come from. But in the moment of confusion they'd brought, his master caught him under the armpit and flipped him onto the ground, hard.</p><p>"OOF!"</p><p>He looked up, dazed, to see the powerful form of Master Gouken glaring down at him. "Enough," he said. "More training would clearly be useless for you today."</p><p>"I am sorry, Master..."</p><p>"Enough apologies! They serve nothing. Come to the spring when you can stand. We will talk there."</p><p>Ryu watched Gouken turn from him again, and shame burned within his chest as his master strode away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div><p>A small copse of trees surrounded their bathing area. On the whole it was a simple affair, a place used by the men of the dojo only to wash and purify. Due to some geological peculiarity of the region the waters there bubbled up hot, making it a natural onsen. When Ryu arrived he saw Master Gouken had already immersed himself in the steaming water up to his large, muscular chest. He quickly shucked off his gi and followed suit.</p><p>To his surprise, he saw Master Gouken had brought a bottle of sake in with him, along with a dish and cup. He was sipping from it now as the water bubbled softly around him. The man glanced at Ryu's body as his student sank into the water across from him. Though not as heavyset as himself, Ryu had grown fit and strong over the years. His muscles were hard like steel, and bulged with each movement.</p><p>"It's true," Gouken softly mulled. "You are a man now."</p><p>"Master?"</p><p>Gouken gave a long sigh. "You are right. You are no longer a child."</p><p>Ryu wasn't quite sure what to say to that. A few moments later, his master passed him a cup. "Drink with me."</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>They each raised the cups to their lips and took a long sip. The alcohol burned its way down Ryu's throat. He could not recall his Master ever inviting him to drink with him before.</p><p>"Master," he said. "I think I—"</p><p>"Do you know why I began training you, Ryu?"</p><p>He blinked. "Master?"</p><p>"It is because I saw in you great potential. And I knew no one else could bring it out in you. There was only me." Gouken tipped his head back again and took another sip. His strong chest glistened in the spring water, dappled with droplets. His long, fine beard trailed into the depths. "But with great potential comes also the need for strong discipline. Otherwise, it shall be wasted."</p><p>He nodded. "And I am grateful, Master. Without your corrections, I could have never taken the paths I did. You made me the man I am today."</p><p>Gouken grinned mirthlessly. "Yes. A man. You have indeed become a fine warrior since I last saw you."</p><p>"Thanks to you."</p><p>The old man shook his head. "Thanks to <i>you.</i> You are the one who put my teachings into action. No one else could have done so in the same way. Even my other great success, Ken Masters—even he hasn't performed as you have."</p><p>Ryu felt himself color slightly under his Master's rare praise. "I only did what I thought best."</p><p>"And it was well you did."</p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments. There was only the sound of the steaming water, and the breeze gently wafting through the trees.</p><p>"Do you wish to leave my tutelage?"</p><p>Ryu spluttered as he sat up and almost spat out his sake. "Master?!"</p><p>"I shall not force you to remain. I see now I've made certain errors with your training. To assume there was still a place here for me, after so much time, was perhaps... foolish. You are clearly not flourishing under my methods as you once did."</p><p>"Master! That is only because—"</p><p>Those bushy brows rose again. "Yes?"</p><p>Ryu bit his lip, and his face colored. Suddenly he was unsure what to say. "Master," he tried again, "When you came back I was overjoyed. I do not wish you to leave again. It is true I have been... distracted since you returned. But that is due to factors which, I think, can be alleviated with some minor alterations."</p><p>"Oh?" A faint curious look appeared on Gouken's face as he leaned back and took another sip. "What sort of 'alterations'?"</p><p>"Well..." For some reason Ryu's face was growing hotter. He felt like a boy again, explaining his own master's teachings to him. But he forged ahead. "It is as you said: I am a man now. So it would not be suitable to continue treating me like a boy... as you have been."</p><p>Gouken stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I see. So you are saying, you wish to be treated with the proper respect you believe you're due?"</p><p>He nodded quickly. "Yes."</p><p>"And as a man?"</p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>"Hmm..." The old man took that in, giving it weight. With the leaves still rustling above them, he slowly tilted his head back and imbibed the last of the sake. He licked his lips and allowed the alcohol's warmth to heat him from the inside. "Very well," he said. "In that case I see no reason not to begin immediately." He stood up, and the steaming water streamed down all his manly bulges and curves. Then he purposefully strode through the thigh-high water to his student.</p><p>"Er—master?" Somehow, Ryu could sense trouble coming. But he was too distracted by the sudden sight of water flowing down Gouken's long, swinging dick to act.</p><p><i>"How many women do you think that big thing's made scream?"</i> he recalled Ken asking him once, long past a time they should have both been asleep.</p><p>In an instant his teacher's large hand had gripped him by the arm. "Now, let us give your distracted self exactly the respect it deserves, my student!"</p><p>In an instant Ryu found himself pulled up out the water. He gasped as water flowed down his own hard muscles and curves, and his awareness heigtened of both his and his master's nudity and closeness. In the next moment he found himself spluttering as he was pulled back down—into a very familiar position.</p><p>"M-master!" He thrashed around as his chest was drawn over two hard knees. Then he got pulled even further along so they dug into his mid-section instead. That had the effect of raising his muscular backside out of the water, droplets running down the round cheeks, and the rest of him hanging from either side. He knew exactly what the position was for. "But—we just agreed!" he stammered. "I'm a man now!"</p><p>A strong arm encircled Ryu's naked waist, holding him tight.</p><p>"I know that! Weren't you listening before?" Gouken asked sternly. "You may be a man, but you are still my student first and foremost. And as such..." He raised his right hand over those glistening mounds. "You deserve a <i>man's</i> punishment."</p><p>
  <i>SMACK!</i>
</p><p>The first strike made Ryu's eyes pop wide in shock. It was really happening. His teacher was as strong as ever, and the sting was immediate. But Ryu was not a young boy anymore or a growing teen—he was a renowned World Warrior in his prime. The muscles in his cheeks compressed under the swat but then quickly bounced back, showing Gouken's handprint across them.</p><p>"Master, stop! You cannot do this! I am—Augh!" He grit his teeth as three more swats then thundered down—<i>SMACK! CRACK! WHACK!</i>—each harder than the last. Master Gouken was already spanking with more force than he ever had during his youth. Each swing of his massive arms utilized the man's full muscles, which had not deteriorated with age one bit.</p><p>
  <i>KE-RACK!</i>
</p><p>"OW!" Ryu finally yelped out. "Not so hard!"</p><p>"Ah, but Ryu, you told me yourself you did not want to be treated as a boy any longer. Well, one can hardly spank a man with the same force they'd spank a boy, could they?" Master Gouken explained. If Ryu did not know better, he might think the old master was grinning. He highly suspected the sake had gone to his head. "No, one must spank them much, <i>much</i> harder!"</p><p>"This is not what I meant—Oooh!" Ryu got back to yelling as that hand slammed down again, colliding with his fast-redenning buttocks. A splash went up as he bucked over the burly thighs instinctively, then started kicking his powerful legs, twisting in place within his master's grip as his beefy cheeks got nailed by one painful swat after another. "Ohh! Stop! Aah!"</p><p>"I can do that, Ryu, only after I have dealt with the source of your distraction. In the past it was usually Ken who lead you astray. This time you've done it on your own. But have no fear. The means of correction remain the same!"</p><p>"Augh! But master—! No, wait, I—AOOWW!" he howled as that rock-hard palm pummeled his inner thighs and sitspots. He was amazed that just hand-spanking from his master could still be capable of causing him such distress. Gouken had lost none of his touch at all. </p><p>
  <i>SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!</i>
</p><p>"AooowwwwWW!!"</p><p>"Yes, this is what all men need from time to time to keep them on the proper path," Gouken said, evidently pleased at their progress. "Whether they are young or old, one never outgrowns discipline!"</p><p>Their maturity did cause at least one new problem. Ryu was struggling and twisting so much over Gouken's lap, he could actually feel their manhoods rub together. His face turned even hotter as he realized his had become partially aroused under the punishment. "M-master!" he begged, "You must stop!"</p><p>"In good time, my student! Now stop squirming, or I'll show you what a spanking really is!"</p><p>Ryu groaned as the swats only increased in intensity. His ass had already turned bright red, and each new slap made the cheeks spasm and flinch with the growing pain. In desperation he reached back to block the blows, but the arm around his waist easily caught his wrist before he could do anything. In moments it was twisted behind his back, and Ryu squirmed and kicked even more helplessly under the next volley. Gouken gave no mind at all to his student's aroused dick. He was intent only on swinging down on those perfectly shaped buttocks.</p><p>
  <i>SMACK!</i>
</p><p>"YeeoooOOWWWW!"</p><p><i>If Ken were here, he'd laugh himself silly at the sight of me flailing around,</i> Ryu thought. He winced as the next spank whipped down on his defenseless bottom with a mighty <i>CRACK!</i></p><p>"OW!"</p><p>
  <i>Oh, who am I kidding. If Ken were here he'd already be howling over master's other knee.</i>
</p><p>But how could Ryu explain to his master that the source of his distraction... <i>was</i> his master? Or that he was having trouble focusing because he kept thinking about stern, hard punishments exactly like this one? Would getting one spanking cure him of overly thinking about such punishments... or would he dwell on them even more after this? With a sinking feeling, and an embarrassingly fresh throb of his erection, Ryu suspected the latter.</p><p>And that brought with it the uncomfortable sensation this wouldn't be the last bare-bottom spanking he suffered at Master Gouken's large, hardened palms.</p><p>
  <i>SPANK!</i>
</p><p>"AHH!"</p><p>With one final slap, Gouken sent the red-bottomed Ryu hurtling downward off his lap and into the spring. A mighty splash went up as the younger man hit the water, then slowly floated up with his red buttocks out. Gouken stood with a snort then, letting his student whimper and clutch at his hot rear beneath the water.</p><p>"Remember this for next time!" he lectured. "You are indeed a man now, which means discipline must be be maintained even more severely. That is the only way for you to remain at the top of your form! I'll leave you now to nurse your pride, but be ready sunrise tomorrow to renew your training again. If you shirk it further though... you will be sent out to cut a <i>discipline stick</i>, just like back in the old days. And I will not hesitate to use it! Have I made myself clear?"</p><p>"Unnghh... Y-yes, master..." Ryu managed to moan out, rubbing and fondling his punished butt under the spring water. He was grateful for the steam, at least, to hide his boner. His ass was so red and sore, even the hot waters felt cool against it. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was certain the onsen's temperature had even gone up a few degrees from the inclusion of his red bottom to it.</p><p>"Hm... Very well." Gouken gave a stern nod and turned away. Ryu was so occupied massaging his throbbing ass, he could do nothing but watch his master depart. But when he did, his breath caught in his throat.</p><p>He'd seen his master naked many times, but had never noticed it before now. Beneath his broad back and the long train of his snow-white pony tail, Master Gouken possessed one of the strongest, most muscular, and powerfully-formed asses Ryu had ever seen. Glistening from the water, it practically shimmered in the evening sun as Gouken walked off, the hefty cheeks shifting and flexing with every step. It was only when those globes were finally out of sight that Ryu remembered to breathe again.</p><p>"Yes, master..." he repeated as he painstakingly pulled himself from the water and laid himself, naked and dripping, over a flat rock to dry. He winced as he reached back with both hands to keep rubbing his blazing backside. His mind was working overtime now, with each slow circulation of his palms on the hot flesh. "But I might have just the thing to finally show you how far I've progressed... and that even masters can learn a thing or two from their students."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>